


Revenge is Best Served Cold

by pterawaters



Series: Tumblr Prompts [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Dubious Consent, F/F, Rave, Seduction, Vampire Lydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 09:21:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1382212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pterawaters/pseuds/pterawaters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The werewolves robbed Lydia of her companion, Jackson. It's only right that she steal one of their own. Who better than the girl the Alpha is clearly in love with?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge is Best Served Cold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ziusura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziusura/gifts).



Lydia brought Jackson to Beacon Hills for two reasons. First, it was a small town, and Lydia's enemies would never look for her in such an uncultured place. Second, Beacon Hills already had a long record of animal attacks. A few people with bite marks and missing memories would hardly cause a stir in such a place.

It barely took six months before Jackson got himself killed by werewolves.

Seething with rage, Lydia stalked their leader, the Alpha. He and his friends went out at night, carefree now that they thought the vampire threat had been eliminated. The alpha had a brunette on his arm, a jerky human at his back, and another werewolf, who held a human girl's hand. An older werewolf circled them and Lydia had to wonder if they even knew he was there, his eyes flashing blue and menacing in the darkness of the rave.

Lydia thought about going after the human boy. He and the Alpha were close, their touches intimate and familiar, though brotherly. Lydia started moving toward him, but then she caught the way the Alpha looked at the human girl. His expression was both loving and a touch forlorn. An ex-lover, still on good terms? Allowed to fraternize with his beta? Perfect.

Lydia waited for the girl to distance herself from the pack, which she did before long. The collision was staged, but the warmth Lydia felt in her chest when the girl smiled at her and apologized was not. "Oh, my god. I'm so sorry! Are you okay?"

Smiling back, Lydia replied, "I'm fine, sweetie. Thanks." She paused, holding her mouth open dramatically, and fingered the girl's blazer. "Oh, my god. I love your jacket!" Lydia cried over the pulsing music of the club. "You have such good taste!"

The girl looked away coyly, which made Lydia's bloodlust rise. The girl blushed so beautifully, she must have been full to the brim with sweet, hot blood. Her skin was bound to taste warm and sweet, as well. Lydia's fingers itched to touch, but she held them back just as she held back her fangs.

"Thank you! I like yours too," the girl cried. She looked around and then asked, "Hey, do you know where the bathroom is?"

Lydia chuckled to herself. This was too easy. "I was just headed there!" Lydia took the girl's hand in hers. "C'mon, I'll show you, and you can tell me where you got that delicious outfit."

"Sure!"

As they moved away from the speakers in the main room and turned the corner toward the back of the warehouse, Lydia turned to walk backward, pulling the girl with her. "I'm Lydia."

"Allison," the girl replied, blushing again.

With a smirk, Lydia said, "You're so pretty when you blush, Allison. Your boyfriend must love that about you."

Shrugging, Allison blushed so brightly Lydia could smell it. "He's not– I mean, we're only sort of dating."

Lydia put her back to the concrete wall and drew Allison in closer. Allison allowed it. "I can't tell you how glad I am to know that."

"Oh!" Allison loosened her hold on Lydia's hand, but she didn't back away. "I've never…"

"Well, then you might as well live a little, right?" Lydia put her free hand on Allison's square jaw, distracted by how much she wanted to lick the smooth skin there.

Allison met Lydia's eyes and everything slotted into place. Lydia only had to use the barest touch of her glamor and Allison was on her, kissing her with full, gloss-covered lips. The poison in Lydia's saliva made Allison sleepy and compliant. She barely gave a whimper when Lydia sank her teeth into Allison's neck.

Lydia lapped up the blood that welled to the surface. She didn't take much. She was old enough that it didn't take much to satisfy her. Pulling Allison slowly away from her Alpha, unraveling Allison's ties with everyone but Lydia, would be much more satisfying than a few ounces of blood.

One last lick and the wounds closed, barely noticeable as twin scars in Allison's pale flesh. "There's my good girl," Lydia crooned, licking her lips as she pet Allison's face. "Give me your phone."

Allison did it without question, which made Lydia preen.

"I'm giving you my number. Call me when you want to see me." As she gave the phone back, Lydia pointed Allison further down the hallway. "The bathroom's right there. Run along. Wouldn't want your friends to miss you, now would we?"

"No," Allison said, her hand floating up toward her neck. "Bye, Lydia."

"Bye-bye, sweetie! Call me soon!"

Lydia stalked out into the quiet dark and breathed deep the night air. Yes, she liked this revenge plan. She liked it a lot.

 

 


End file.
